


Feels Like An Overdose

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Porn Battle, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Porn Battle XIV: <em>Beauty and the Beast (2012), Cat Chandler/Tess Vargas/Vincent Keller, parallel, armed</em></p>
    </blockquote>





	Feels Like An Overdose

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle XIV: _Beauty and the Beast (2012), Cat Chandler/Tess Vargas/Vincent Keller, parallel, armed_

Tess was beautiful like Catherine was beautiful to him. She was strong, the gun pulled to his face before he could even sense Tess going for it. Everything looked like it was out in the open now. But, really, it was out in the open way before this moment came.

* * *

After-

After the horrible accident. After she woke up, Vincent Keller had to make a decision. A decision of whether to let her go or...

He waited by her bedside whenever her partner - Tess Vargas, he'd later learn - was off at work, chasing bad guys while Cat recuperated in the hospital. And this wasn't easy. Because every moment that Tess wasn't at work, she was by Cat's side. Vincent didn't think Tess even went home those first two days, those first two days that were the hardest. 

He should've known then that Cat was not only his to protect and watch over. She had Tess, too. 

* * *

He had told Catherine he loved her. She had told him she loved him too, but...

There was Tess as well.

Tess Vargas whom Vincent had followed after wards, when Cat was released and going out of her mind on desk duty...

He came to know all of Tess like he had come to know Catherine. And he was there, just outside of Cat's bedroom window when Tess came to her, emotional, distraught over almost losing her. Vincent knew how Tess felt. She was saying all of the things Vincent had said himself at the hospital, like how s/he couldn't live without her in her/their life, how they loved her...

He was there when Tess - or Cat, he couldn't tell for certain - leaned in, and closed that final distance between. He was there when they kissed. 

And he didn't feel jealous. 

He just felt glad that there was someone out there who loved Cat as much as he loved her.

* * *

Vincent came slowly toward Tess and, when he was close enough to hear her heartbeat hammering in her chest even without his super-senses, he gently lowered the gun away. 

"I love her, too."

He didn't know if that would accomplish what he wanted - to show Tess that he wasn't a threat, especially not to Cat, who saved him in all the important ways a person can be saved - but he had to try.

* * *

He had saved Cat on a number of occasions; it was par for the course for them. He had also saved Tess that one time a suspect was chasing her all over downtown and almost knocked her out with his gun when she caught him and tried to cuff him. He swooped in at the last moment and punched the dirt-bag out cold. Tess was bristly at first, saying she had it under control, and she might've, but Tess didn't understand that she was important to Cat and that meant he protected her now as well.

She brushed him off, and went back to the precinct in a hurry.

They didn't know it yet, but that day was the beginning of a lot of changes for them all, beginning with Cat introducing them to each other, wanting - Vincent didn't know for sure - them to be aware of one another and that she couldn't choose between them. They were wary of each other at first. But Cat...Cat had a way of worming into your heart and staying in there, whether you wanted her to or not, and Tess would come to be important to him as well, helping him steer clear of Muirfield and nestling herself firmly into Vincent's heart, side by side with Cat.

* * *

He and Tess would more often than not circle around each other like two lions in the wild going after the same prey, but Vincent knew Tess was as lonely as he was before he had met Cat, and, more than anything, he had wanted to show her that she was becoming as important to him as Cat was. 

So he drew her to him and kissed her.

She had taken a moment of shocked disbelief before she melted into his arms. 

* * *

When he was plagued by nightmares and reached out his hand, he found Tess and Cat both reaching for him, grounding him to earth. To normal.

When he kissed them, his lips on their pulsating necks, they called to him like a siren to a sailor. When he thrust into Cat, Tess was at his back, warm, beautiful Tess, who teased him by nipping his earlobe. He'd come inside Cat and kiss her and Tess would lick his cum dry from Cat's vagina, bringing Cat shuddering to another orgasm. He'd prepare Tess's asshole with his fingers and penetrate her while Cat licked her breasts, and Tess would moan and quiver and spill herself over Cat.

They had a long way to go before they figured out exactly how everything would work in this relationship, but as long as Vincent had the two of them trying to protect him from the outside world, and he protecting them from the monsters they couldn't see, they'd be alright.


End file.
